


The Sweetest Things

by heartsyhawk



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, fyeahcbsMiniBang2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsyhawk/pseuds/heartsyhawk
Summary: A morning with Sebastian and Cullen.





	The Sweetest Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part of a collaboration between myself and [meiilansnotebook](www.meiilansnotebook.tumblr.com) for the fyeah choir boy slash minibang on tumblr.
> 
> Our prompt was Sebastian and Cullen; throne kiss.
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it probably belongs to the people who make and own Dragon Age, including the Knight Errant comics. I am definitely not making any money off borrowing their Chantry boys and making them kiss.

Sebastian had not always been partial to mornings. In fact, before he had been shipped off to Kirkwall, the only sunrises he’d seen were accidental on the occasions he stayed out partying all night. Now though, he was in a considerably different place in his life and tried to make a point of watching the sun rise each morning.

Watching the sun paint the sky with brilliant color always had a way of renewing and strengthening his faith in the love of Andraste's and The Maker. Surely the sun’s magnificent splendor and warmth was proof that the world had not been entirely abandoned. Furthermore each new day was a precious gift, the next guaranteed to no man or woman. He felt it appropriate to appreciate each anew, especially for those who did not have the privilege.

He loved his city, and did not regret retaking his throne as he had feared, though he wished very much the circumstances had been different. He attended his duties as Prince starting with the morning Chant and prayer and then usually had meetings with advisors and ministers and nobility for much of the rest of the day to ensure Starkhaven ran as she was supposed to. It had not taken him long to realize he needed to build time into his schedule for the things he enjoyed, so he had started building an hour or two into his morning before the Chantry service.

Today he had used that time to pray, have a nice bath and answer some personal correspondence. Even though he had a beautiful private study with a large sturdy desk and a very comfortable chair and a breathtaking view of the Minanter River just off his bedroom, this morning he had carried his letters and writing tools down to his throne room on a tea cart a kind young girl who worked in the kitchen had brought him.

He was surprisingly comfortable in his throne room; it reminded him very much of the Chantry in the way it was set up. He is quite certain the connection is deliberate, the Maker has blessed his family and his homeland many times over, after all, and sometimes, his mother once told him, it helps to remind people of that. Sebastian wasn't quite sure he agreed with her tactic of politicizing faith, but he knew he felt the comfort and familiarity in the decoration and hoped it might bring others some of that same peace as well.

He read what he had written so far and glanced up at the magnificent statue of Andraste his throne faced. He was, as always, briefly awed and humbled and reassured by her gaze. “Please, grant me the wisdom to handle this as you might have,” he murmured reverently.

He began writing again, suddenly inspired, and did not stop until he heard some familiar footsteps approach. The first were muffled by soft slippers on the polished marble but he’d know them any time. There was only one man in the palace who walked so simultaneously heavy and guarded. The second were the familiar click-clack of Mabari paws.

“Good morning, Cullen. Missy.” He smiled without looking up. “I was just thinking of you, you know.”

“While praying for wisdom and guidance from Andraste as you write a letter? Should I be nervous?” 

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. “Of course not, Love. I’m just responding to a letter and thinking about the people of Ferelden. Naturally my favorite Fereldans would be on my mind.” He glanced up and met warm brown eyes with a soft smile. A moment later it slid from his face and he cocked his head to the side. “Cullen, it’s barely five bells.” 

“I know,” Cullen sighed. “I couldn’t sleep anymore. I had a little nightmare and decided to go for a walk to clear my head.”

“Oh, Love, I’m so sorry.” Sebastian frowned and reached for Cullen’s hand.

“Don't be, I’m alright now. It wasn't even a really bad one.” Cullen smiled and squeezed the pro-offered hand. The dog at his side huffed indignantly and gave Sebastian one of her too-smart looks.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian asked gently. He set down his quill, pushed the tea cart away. He moved to the side of his throne and patted the seat invitingly. “There's plenty of room.”

Cullen raised an eyebrow and went pink around his ears. “I can't sit on your throne, Sebastian. It’s…”

“Just a chair, Cullen. A comfortable one and mine to do with as I please at that.” 

“But your Seneschal…”

“Is still fast asleep.” Sebastian finished with a cheeky grin. “And so he can't fuss about it. And besides, hardly anyone else is awake right now to see and be scandalized. But I suppose if you're that concerned, you could sit on my lap?”

Cullen's ears got a little pinker and he took the seat at Sebastian's side. Missy lay down at his feet with her large square head comfortingly on his slippers. The Prince leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Now tell me about your nightmare.”

Cullen sighed. “Like I said it wasn't even one of the really bad ones. It wasn't Kinloch or Kirkwall or even Haven.” He fidgeted. “It was...we were at your birthday party, the upcoming one not last year’s and things went all pear shaped. I spilled the soup all down my shirt and then suddenly all my clothes were gone and...well, that’s when the demons showed up.”

“It sounds awful.” Sebastian frowned. “I’m sorry.” He pulled Cullen close and smiled softly when he shuffled enough to lean his head on Sebastian's shoulder. “For what it's worth, I'd hope there won't be any occasion for demons to run amok at my birthday. I'm getting a wee bit too old for such excitement, I think.”

Cullen hummed in agreement. Despite being several years younger than his lover, he’d had quite enough of demons himself. “Who are you writing, if you don't mind me asking?” Sebastian smiled and reached for the letter. “Oh, Queen Brynneth. Is everything quite alright?” He gave Sebastian an uneasy look. There had been friction betwn The Warden Queen and the Prince of Starkhaven before.

“Actually, yes.” Sebastian laughed. “Her Majesty the Hero of Ferelden sent quite a pleasant letter, this time.”

Cullen sat up, turned to face Sebastian, and raised an eyebrow. “Didn't she send you a rather...detailed and horrifying missive when you sent an order of extradition for...you know who?”

Sebastian nodded ruefully. “Most of her suggestions were anatomically impossible, but certainly creative. And in her defense, I did rather suggest I would bring Starkhaven’s full military might on her country’s head if she didn't cooperate. I understand why that did not do much to endear me to her, especially since I did not actually have any jurisdiction over one of her Wardens. Things have been much more cordial since then.”

“I'm glad to hear it,” Cullen said sincerely. “Are you still sending grain and produce as aid?”

Sebastian nodded. “However frustrated I was when she refused to honor my request, she is a good queen and loves Ferelden. Her people are suffering and starving because most of their farmland is still too blighted to grow enough to feed everyone. Starkhaven has the Maker’s favor right now and we have plenty to spare. I don’t know if you are aware but this city wasn’t always so lucky. We have our own history of Blight damage.” He gave a soft smile. “Besides, Andraste urged us to help our brothers in need.”

“For it is in giving that we receive,” Cullen nodded. “Benedictions 5:14.”

Sebastian beamed. “That whole section is very powerful. I don’t always succeed at living by it, but more of us should try.”

“Benedictions was the first canticle I memorized as a child. The fifth section was my mother’s favorite part of the entire Chant,” Cullen smiled at a distant memory. 

“She must have been a remarkable woman, to raise such a wonderful man for a son,” Sebastian said softly. 

“I’m not all that great,” Cullen muttered, though he smiled fondly at the Prince. “You’re the wonderful one.”

“Cullen, Love, you are almost single handedly building resource centers to help your fellow former templars. You have your own struggles but never fail to put the people you care for first. And you put up with all the complications and drama of me being a Prince without a single complaint. I could go on, but eventually we’ll have to get to the Chantry and I’d like to finish this letter before the official things I need to attend to. But I think you’re indisputably wonderful.”

“You do say the sweetest things, Sebastian, Dear.” Cullen smiled shyly. “I love you.” Sebastian leaned in for a gentle kiss and Missy thumped her tail on the floor in approval. 

“I love you too, Cullen,” Sebastian said breathily. “The Maker knows I’m a lucky man to have you by my side.” He kissed Cullen again, with more passion and certainty and heat. 

Cullen responded immediately and enthusiastically. He matched the pace flawlessly and when Sebastian's tongue swept gently over his bottom lip, he made a delighted sound and eagerly opened his mouth. He tangled his hands in the Prince’s hair, holding him close. Sebastian had one hand in Cullen's blond curls and the other toying with the drawstring on his lover’s trousers.

The two only pulled apart for air when they heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat nearby. “I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, Lord Rutherford,” the young lady who had given Sebastian the tea cart said delicately. 

Cullen flushed brighter than ever, started fidgeting nervously with his hair and clothes, and apparently could not bring himself to look either Sebastian or the young servant in the eye. Sebastian, on the other hand was both annoyed and grateful for the interruption. 

Her tone was gentle and completely neutral with absolutely no judgement about what she had just interrupted, but it reminded Sebastian that his very public throne room was not exactly the best place to be getting physical with his boyfriend. He was entirely certain Seneschal Granger would have kittens if he was caught in a compromising position like a wanton teenager.

“I brought some fresh tea, Milords,” the serving girl said apologetically. She held up her tray so they could see the tea service and basket of fresh bread. “And the kitchen needs t’know if you'll be taking a full breakfast after the service at the Chantry or just a light one.”

“Thank you, Elspeth.” Sebastian smiled graciously and adjusted his belongings on the tea cart so she could set down the kettle and the basket. “I think a full breakfast, today. Did you happen to bring--” the young woman gave him a fond smile and pulled the bread’s linen napkin cover from the basket to reveal a small jar of fresh butter and two small jar of preserves. “--some of your grandmother's jam! Maker bless you, Elspeth.” He turned to Cullen enthusiastically. “Elspeth's grandmother makes the best jams in Starkhaven and quite possibly all Thedas. The Maker himself must guide her hand; her marmalade is phenomenal and her blackberry...words don't do ur any justice.”

Elspeth laughed.”His Highness does my family a great honor with his praise, but I fear he exaggerates a bit.” She smiled at Cullen and busied herself making their tea.

“I mean every word, Elspeth,” Sebastian said confidently. “Your whole family has been an asset to mine.”

Elspeth smiled. “Serving the Vael family is a great honor, your highness. Enjoy your tea.” She gave a curtsy and turned on her heel. 

Sebastian reached for one of the small loaves and buttered it. “Her grandmother is just as humble about it, but I've never had better.” 

Cullen smiled and grabbed his own bread. “I'm delighted you're sharing with me, then.”

“Sharing makes everything taste better, Love.” Sebastian grinned affectionately. “And it's best when it's you.”

Cullen beamed at him and busied himself with his bread. “Oh, that is nice. So, why did the Queen of Ferelden send a letter this time?”

“When The Grand Tour found a host in Starkhaven my ministers and I sent The esteemed Hero if Ferelden an invitation. She was renouned for her skill with swords even as a young girl and she only got more impressive as a Warden. I just received her reply yesterday; she's declined the invitation, as she and King Alistair are expecting. It's not generally public knowledge just yet, but it will be soon. In any case, Maker willing, she will be far too heavy with child to be in a swordfight by the time the Tourney comes around.”

“I should think so,” Cullen said mildly. “You needed to consult with Andraste about her refusal?”

“Not quite. I have just about no experience with the subject matter. And I never know which ettiquette to follow while communicating with her. She’s a noble born fellow head of state but she is also a Grey Warden who has no problem stepping away from the role of a lady. Asking for Divine inspiration and intervention feels like a safe route.” He finished his bread and pulled the cart close so he could start writing again. “She's offered to send a company of Wardens in her stead, if we would have them.”

“I'm sure they would put on a good show; Wardens are damn impressive in a fight.” Cullen shrugged.

“I would be delighted to host them if she does send them,” Sebastian agreed. “I’m more stuck on what I should send as a gift to congratulate both King Alistair and Queen Brynneth.”

“I'm afraid I don't know them very well, so my suggestions likely aren't much help, I'm afraid.”

“I'm thinking a shipment of fresh fruit might be nice.”

“Maybe you should see if Elspeth’s grandma could put in some jam for you,” Cullen said around a mouthful of bread.

Sebastian gazed fondly at Cullen. He had a smudge of blackberry on his cheek and looked adorably earnest. “That's a great idea! You know, I could kiss you.” 

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether they just kissed once, held hands, and finished that letter or booked it upstairs to their bedroom to make use of the time before the Chantry service is up to personal interpretation of the reader.
> 
> Seneschal Granger is Sebastian's canon Seneschal from the Knight Errant comics. I don't really think he is especially pleasant, but he isn't a creation of mine so...eh. 
> 
> As for what Cullen is doing in Starkhaven, other than its Prince, I imagine he wanted to start one of his Templar rehab centers there; it's got a lovely climate and would be nice to rehab in from everything I have seen. He fell in love and now has someone who is usually patient (unless going through personal trauma but that's another discussion entirely) and loving and gentle to work through his own recovery and trauma with. And also snuggle.
> 
> And finally the verse Cullen mentions is not really canonically from Benedictions or any part of the Chant of Light at all. It is from the prayer of St Frances and I liked it and it fit and until Bioware gives me a complete version of the Chant of Light I say it's a free for all and I can tinker with it as I like.


End file.
